1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to textile sleeves of the general type used to cover wire harnesses, tubing, pipes, hoses and similar elongate structures in automotive, aerospace and other applications to protect them against thermal affects and abrasion, and more particularly to wrappable textile sleeves having opposite edges wrapped into overlapping relation with one another to protect such items and to their method of construction.
2. Related Art
Wrappable textile sleeve are known for providing thermal protection to elongate members contained therein. The wrappable textile sleeves are known to include an inner insulating layer and an outermost reflective foil layer bonded to an outer surface of the inner insulating layer. Although these known sleeves are generally effective in use when in their as originally manufactured, uncompromised state, the outermost reflective foil layer, given it is openly exposed in its entirety to the environment, can become inadvertently damaged, such as by being torn by flying debris or neighboring components. If the outermost foil layer becomes damaged, the overall effectiveness of the sleeve's thermal shielding properties can become compromised, and thus, the elongate member being shielded therein can be exposed to unwanted thermal effects.